


Seven Eleven's and Late Night Slurpees

by Strawberrymilkee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Shatt, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, klance, slurpees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrymilkee/pseuds/Strawberrymilkee
Summary: Everyone with a soulmark  was given some clue as to the setting they would meet their soulmate in, whether it be a place,date, time, or even the weather for that day. Some people had different marks than their soulmates, some the exact same but no matter who you ask, you'll know when you've found your soulmate.





	1. Sailor Scouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its ya boi

Everyone with a soulmark  was given some clue as to the setting they would meet their soulmate in, whether it be a place,date, time, or even the weather for that day. Some people had different marks than their soulmates, some the exact same but no matter who you ask, you'll know when you've found your soulmate.

Lance considered his soulmark unlucky because he never knew the year he would get to meet his soulmate, only the month and the day. Who knows he could be 90 years old and on his death bed before he would get to meet his soulmate.

Lance's soul mark had been engraved into his wrist since he was born, just like everyone else. The small numbers "7/11" had been placed on his left wrist in red ink by whichever entity in the universe gave him his soulmate hint. 

He made it his mission that every year on July eleventh, without fail, he would go out and make sure to meet as many people as possible. Sometimes he would even go as to grab strangers by the wrist to see their soulmark.

He had done this since he was twelve, this year marked the fifth year of searching endlessly for his soulmate and having no luck in finding them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith never made any attempt to find his soulmate, but he never avoided either. He tried to avoid going out that day each year. It's not like he becomes a hermit and hides out in his room all day, though that is close to what he does most days, he just tried to avoid making plans. If his friends invited him out he wouldn't turn them down but he definitely wouldn't plan to go out on that day. 

He tries to avoid looking at his soulmark, wearing fingerless leather gloves to cover the small mark on his wrist. It's not that he didn't like his soulmark, he was actually quite fond the small blue lettering of "7/11".

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Keith didn't wear his gloves that day, his brother Shiro insisted that they ruined the costume.

"Sailor moon doesn't wear leather gloves, keith," shiro sighed as he watched his brother slide the gloves on over the silk sleeves of the costume.

"Shiro I'm wearing a skirt for this, it's either the gloves or get rid of the sleeves all together," keith replied, setting one hand on his hip and glaring at shiro.

"You know what, it took me three days to convince you to do this in the first place so  I'm just going to say go without the sleeves all together, they throw off the whole costume."

"Okay,what dumb Halloween party is this for again?" Keith replied, sighing as he slipped of the gloves and the silk sleeves, running his thumb over his soul mark as he did.

"The people at work wanted to do a big group costume along with some of the kids that hang out there all the time to entertain the costumers since we have to work, we needed a sailor moon and you fit the role, plus it'll be good for you, since you never go out nowadays," Shiro responded,"the group that always hang around there seem to be about your age, I think you would like them."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance was so excited, Halloween was by far his favorite holiday of the year. He layed sprawled out on Pidge's living room couch, waiting impatiently for them and Hunk to finish putting on their costumes.

He already put his tuxedo mask costume on before he came over, the fact that he put it on at eight in the morning would be known to no one. "Hurry up," lance groans rolling off the couch with a thud.

Pidge walks out of their upstairs bedroom, dressed from head to toe in a sailor Jupiter costume,"hold your horses god damn what's your rush?"

"I've been waiting since I was seven to have a sailor moon group costume, I need this," he replies, pulling himself up from the floor as Hunk walks out of the bathroom in a sailor venus costume.

"I have never more in my life hated myself then in this very moment," Hunk  commented grabbing the car keys from the hook next to the door,"come on let's go."

Lance jumped to his feet, filled with excitement for the 'party' which actually was just chilling in the seven-eleven his friends worked at and chugging slurpees until his brain freezes into a block of ice


	2. Chapter 2: Violet slurpees

For Keith, the ride to seven eleven was quiet, aside from the occasional comment from Shiro complaining about how the skirt to his sailor mars costume itched.

Each time Shiro complained, Keith would repeat the same thing, “If you didn’t want to wear an itchy skirt than you shouldn’t have insisted on being a part of the group costume.”

They arrived at seven forty-five, fifteen minutes before Shiro’s shift began. Shiro went through the typical introductions introducing Keith to Allura, who’s thick white hair looks as if it could suffocate a man, and to Coran, who let us just say absolutely rocked his chibi Usagi costume.

Keith sat on the checkout counter, fading in and out of conversation with the bunch, half heartedly listening. A habit he has had since elementary school. He was always asked where his mind wandered off to when he zoned out. The truth was he couldn’t even tell himself, he honestly doesn’t know. After only a few seconds, or what he thought was a few seconds, of zoning out, Shiro tapped him on the shoulder to shake him from his daze.

Before him stood what only could be called an odd bunch. A bulky guy who looked done with life, Keith could relate, that Shiro introduced as Hunk ( who insisted that Hunk was actually his real name but he didn’t believe him.) A short but surprisingly lanky kid named Pidge, and Lance, who was a few inches taller than Keith. “I’m gonna get a slurpee, anyone else up for one?” Hunk chirped, tossing his keys onto the counter next to where Keith sat. Lance’s dark blue eyes lit up with excitement at the mention of slurpees. The whole group, Keith included, made their way to the slurpee machine on the other side of the store.

Coran was the first to grab a cup, and he ran past all the machines, putting every single flavor available into the one cup. Keith cringed, imagining how bad it must taste. Then, in under 30 seconds, Coran chugged the whole thirty two ounce cup, not fazed by a brain freeze or the flavor.

Lance, similarly to coran, put more than one flavor in one cup. Instead of haphazardly throwing in every flavor possible he just got two flavors, cherry and blue raspberry. Once again Keith questioned his decisions but didn’t want to feel rude so he decided not to ask. Keith was probably the simplest of the bunch by just getting the classic cherry slurpee before returning to his seat on the checkout counter.

“So Keith,” Lance said leaning against the counter next to Keith, “Looks like we were destined to be, Huh?”

 

Keith looked startled, “ Uhm, what?”

 

“I’m tuxedo man, your sailor moon, probably the most iconic duo to ever exist, so clearly we are meant to be,” Lance responded.

 

“Oh yeah sure whatever,” if Keith was being honest, he had never seen sailor moon in his life, he just went along with whatever Shiro told him to wear, but Keith felt bad leaving the conversation off like that so he just blurted out,” So why the fuck did you mix cherry and blue raspberry? it can't taste good.”

Lance was immediate with his reply,” its actually not that bad, definitely not the best but it was never about the flavor, it's about the beautiful violet purple when they melt together, it's absolutely gorgeous.”

Keith wasn’t expecting such a warm hearted response from the tall boy, and Keith felt a little tingle in his chest and smiled softly at lance.

 

_Oh fuck._

 

_Boy was Keith screwed._

**Author's Note:**

> So this Is my first fic?? Sorry if it's terrible rip. I'm going to try to update biweekly and each chapter have around 1000 words. Don't know how many chapters there will be, I hope you enjoy it though.


End file.
